Talk:Goobbue
respawn time I Can't guarantee that the 20 min. respawn time is accurate, but its the result of 3 separate times camping one i just killed, so i classify it as "reasonably accurate." due to the fact that this mob in particular is frequently hunted for the items it drops (Specifically moss and cuttings) I felt that at least an approximate respawn time for this mob was necessary. if you have a more accurate timing, feel free to update it, thats what wiki is all about --Pandora Xero of Asura 00:00, 23 November 2006 (EST) * Considering you can run from one zoneline to the other killing them, then run back and the last few you killed are already up, these do not have a 20 min respawn time. You can even kill the two around (G-6) then move onto the two in the NE section of the map, and by the time you've run back, the two around (G-6) are often already up. These mobs have a normal outdoor respawn time of 5 minutes. --Noodles355 08:03, 29 June 2008 (UTC) '-Weakness-' Was just wondering why it says Fire and Dark is the weakness on this page and it says Lightning on the Family page. ;p --Ziggomatic 17:28, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Location Could someone please post/make a map showing where the best "run" is to farm these? Mortontony2 04:07, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Stat hunting So i went as THF75 on Goobbues@PashowMarshlandsS, decent challenge for respectively 90 and 95exp, to obtain following checks results: No food, no blinding. Base DEX = 70 Dagger Skill = 269 Club Skill = 200 - Goobbue#1@90exp : : stayed Low Evasion with Dagger-9accu MINI : stayed High Evasion with Club+12accu MAXI : stayed Low Defense with 372 attack MINI : stayed High Defense with 295 attack MAXI - Goobbue#2@95exp : : stayed Low Evasion with Dagger+1accu MINI : stayed High Evasion with Club+22accu MAXI : stayed Low Defense with 385 attack MINI : stayed High Defense with 306 attack MAXI Results exploitation gives me the following : - Goobbue lvl71 (90exp) : : Dagger-9accu MINI => floor(200+0.9*(269-200))+70/2-9-10 = 262+16 = 278 : Club+12accu MAXI => 200+70/2+12+1+30 = 235+43 = 278 : 372 attack MINI => floor((372-1)/1.25) = 296 : 295 attack MAXI => 295+1 = 296 - Goobbue lvl73 (95exp) : : Dagger+1accu MINI => floor(200+0.9*(269-200))+70/2+1-10 = 262+26 = 288 : Club+22accu MAXI => 200+70/2+22+1+30 = 235+53 = 288 : 385 attack MINI => floor((385-1)/1.25) = 307 : 306 attack MAXI => 306+1 = 307 ... then i verified further with known formulas for determining a mob stats, assuming also Goobbues are WAR/war (+10 Def Bonus I) : RaceVITrank=C RaceDEFrank=C RaceAGIrank=E RaceEVArank=C WarVITrank=D WarAGIrank=C VIT=fVITRace(lvl, RaceVITrank) + fVITMainJob(lvl, JobVITrank) + fVITSubJob(lvl, JobVITrank) DEF=+ DEFbonusJobTraitxRaceDEFtrait AGI=fAGIRace(lvl, RaceAGIrank) + fAGIMainJob(lvl, JobAGIrank) + fAGISubJob(lvl, JobAGIrank) EVA=+ EVAbonusJobTraitxRaceEVAtrait fVIT & fAGI formula @ RankC = 4+(lvl-1)*0.4 fVIT & fAGI formula @ RankD = 3+(lvl-1)*0.35 fAGI formula @ RankE = 3+(lvl-1)*0.3 f(lvl,raceDEFrank) & f(lvl,raceEVArank) formula @ lvl51+ and RankC = 142+(lvl-50)*4.8 -Lvl71: : VIT=floor(4+70*0.4) + floor(3+70*0.35) + floor((3+70*0.35)/2) = 32+27+13 = 72 : DEF=(8+72/2+ 142+floor((71-50)*4.8) + 10)*1.0 = 8+36+142+100+10 = 296 : AGI=floor(3+70*0.3) + floor(4+70*0.4) + floor((4+70*0.4)/2) = 24+32+16 = 72 : EVA=(72/2+ 142+floor((71-50)*4.8) + 0)*1.0 = 36+142+100 = 278 -Lvl72: : VIT= 32+27+13 = 72 : DEF= 8+36+142+105+10 = 301 : AGI= 24+32+16 = 72 : EVA= 36+142+105 = 283 -Lvl73: : VIT= 32+28+14 = 74 : DEF= 8+37+142+110+10 = 307 : AGI= 24+32+16 = 72 : EVA= 36+142+110 = 288 Conclusion: - Goobbue lvl71: : VIT=72 : AGI=72 : DEF=296 : EVA=278 - Goobbue lvl72: : VIT=72 : AGI=72 : DEF=301 : EVA=283 - Goobbue lvl73: : VIT=74 : AGI=72 : DEF=307 : EVA=288 Masamunai 14:27, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Verification tag added I added a Verification tag to the number of Goobbue in this zone as I have searched the entire zone but can only find 9, however I do not have Wide Scan, can someone please verify if there are actually 10 Goobbue in this zone or just 9, thank you. 13:12, June 1, 2019 (UTC) I figured it out, whoever counted them mobs the first time around included the NM in the count. 09:46, June 13, 2019 (UTC)